1. Field
This application relates generally to data storage, and more specifically to a system, article of manufacture and method for implementing a stateless data replication in distributed database system.
2. Related Art
A distributed database system can include a plurality of database clusters. Various data backup methodologies can be employed to ensure persistent access by client device. Accordingly, data stored in one database cluster can be written to another database cluster. For example, a snapshot of the cluster can be stored in a remote cluster. Additionally, write/update operations in one cluster can be passed to the backup cluster on a periodic basis. Provide for greater geographical locality of relevant database clusters can be another motivation for concurrently maintaining data availability in two or more database dusters. Closer locations between client and database clusters can decrease response time. Database clusters can include multiple database nodes. A database node can fail unexpected. Additionally, the number of database nodes in a particular database cluster can fluctuate (e.g. increase, decrease, etc.). Thus, the states of various elements of a distributed database can dynamically change and affect the performance of the distributed database system.